The present disclosure relates generally to a crochet hook assembly, and more particularly, to a crochet hook assembly having hooks on both ends.
Double crochet hooks generally include a solid shaft with a hook on each end. The double hook allows a person to crochet from either end of the hook with the item being crocheted held on the shaft.
The present invention provides a double crochet hook with a flexible center. In one embodiment, the double hook includes a pair of relatively rigid hook bodies connected by a flexible cable. The flexible cable facilitates the crocheting of large projects and allows the person to rest a portion of the project in their lap taking the weight of the yarn off the person""s shoulders and wrists. At least one connection of the flexible cable to one of the hook bodies allows the cable to rotate axially in relation to the hook body. The flexible cable is adapted to transmit axially rotative forces to one or more swivels connecting the hook bodies to the flexible cable to prevent the kinking and twisting of the flexible cable while a person is corcheting. Thus, the cable provides means for transmitting rotative forces to a swivel. The swivel(s) prevent the kinking and twisting of the flexible cable, which eliminates the twisting of the hook bodies, and takes additional strain off the person""s hands and wrists.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a double crochet hook comprising a pair of hook bodies connected by a flexible cable at a pair of connection points. At least one of the connection points allows the flexible cable to rotate axially in relation to at least one of the hook bodies.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a double crochet hook comprising a pair of hook bodies intermediately connected by a flexible cable, and having at least one swivel connecting the flexible cable to one of the hook bodies.
Still another embodiment of the present invention provides a double crochet hook comprising a pair of hook bodies, a flexible cable, and a pair of swivels each connecting one end of the flexible cable to one of the hook bodies.
Additional embodiments, features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention.